1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to collapsible three wheeled vehicles. In particular, it relates to a quick disconnect support bracket for three wheeled vehicles which provides a stable connection for opposing wheels, a stable mounting platform for battery power supplies, and a secure mounting base for a seat.
2. Background
A large number of people in society are afflicted with variety of physical conditions which make it difficult for them to walk. Originally, the only way for them to get about was through the use of crutches or wheelchairs. Unfortunately, both of these methods require a substantial amount of physical effort on the part of the individual.
One attempt to alleviate this problem has been the development of motorized wheelchairs. These motorized wheelchairs typically use battery powered electric motors which are controlled by electrical switches operated by the individual in the wheelchair. While these chairs allow a disabled individual to travel and take care of daily chores, they have several limitations. One limitation is related to cost. These devices are typically built using a conventional wheelchair which is modified to include a motor assembly, a power supply, and control and brake assemblies. A conventional manually operated wheelchair is relatively expensive by itself. The addition of all the equipment and components required to motorize a conventional wheelchair further increases its cost. In addition, a labor necessary to make modifications adds another layer of cost to a motorized wheelchair. It would be desirable to have a powered vehicle which could be produced inexpensively.
A second problem associated with conventional wheelchairs is that they are fairly cumbersome and difficult to transport or store when they are not being used. For example, even when folded up they are typically too bulky to fit within the trunks of many cars. Likewise, they are even less likely to fit within the rear seat of the vehicle. As a result, this has led to the development of expensive rack mounting systems for automobiles which are designed to secure the wheelchair on the rear bumper of the automobile. This not only increases costs for the individual, but it also increases the amount of work required by the individual when traveling, and detracts from the appearance of the automobile. While these problems exist for conventional wheelchairs, they are exacerbated by motorized wheelchairs because of the additional bulk and weight associated with the power drive system. It would be desirable to have a powered vehicle which could be conveniently transported from one place to another.
Another problem associated with conventional wheelchairs is related to storage when the wheelchair is not in use. When the individual using a wheelchair arrives at a particular destination, and the wheelchair is temporarily not needed, the wheelchair will typically be stored until needed again. This creates a storage problem because, even when folded, wheelchairs require a substantial amount of storage space. It would be desirable to have a wheelchair that can be conveniently stored in a minimal amount of space.
More recently, the powered chair has been developed as an alternative to motorized wheelchairs. The powered chair is typically a powered tricycle using a steerable front wheel with a steering wheel assembly. The power drive would typically be connected to one or both of the two rear wheels. Powered chairs are permanently assembled and typically do not fold for transport. Powered chairs are typically heavier and more expensive than motorized wheelchairs. As a result, they have all of the disadvantages of a motorized wheelchair. It would be desirable to have a vehicle which could be driven in a fashion similar to a powered chair, but which could be manufactured inexpensively, which could be easily transported, and which could be easily stored.
While the prior art has provided mobility for numerous disabled individuals, it has not been able to provide a personal vehicle for disabled individuals which is lightweight, is inexpensive to manufacture, and which can be folded into a compact package when not in use so that it is easy to transport and store.